


Clove

by consumptive_sphinx



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, M/M, hey look I can write canon era stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumptive_sphinx/pseuds/consumptive_sphinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas Eve in Monticello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clove

It's cold, even in Virginia. 

Not as cold as it would be if they were in New York, obviously, but James still does notice the chill. He leans closer into Thomas's side (Thomas is solid and warm, just like he always is), half hoping it won't be noticed and half hoping it will be. 

It is. Thomas moves closer, wraps an arm over James's shoulders. "You cold?"

James nods. He should be used to winters here, but he still isn't. 

They're in one of the more central rooms of Monticello, but even so there's nobody around but the help and they won't tell. For once in what feels like forever, they have no one to hide from. James can't quite believe it. 

Thomas leans down and presses a kiss onto James's forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." He'll never get tired of saying it. James moves closer still, lets his lips brush Thomas's collarbone. "Merry Christmas."

He's just a little drunk — off mulled wine, off the smell of cloves and French cologne, off _Thomas._

It doesn't feel so cold anymore.


End file.
